romeoandpuucaadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Romeo Meets Bambi Full Story
Romeo Meets Bambi Full Story is the longer movie by rjvernel combing the two movies. Plot A doe gives birth to a fawn in a forest thicket. She names him Bambi. After he learns to walk, Bambi befriends Romeo, Juliet, Mercutio, Benvolio, Friar Lawrence, The fish, The Seven Dwarfs, Basil, Dawson, Olivia, and Pucca and her friends, and they also brought Phineas and his friends too, and they also befriends Thumper, a young rabbit, and while learning to talk he meets Flower, a young skunk. One day his mother takes him to the meadow, a place that is both wonderful and frightening. There he meets Faline, a doe-fawn, and his father, the Great Prince of the Forest. It is also during this visit that Bambi has his first encounter with man, who causes all the animals to flee the meadow. During a harsh winter, Bambi and his mother go to the meadow and discover a patch of new grass, heralding the arrival of spring. As they eat, his mother senses a hunter and orders Bambi to flee. As they run, gun shots ring out. When Bambi arrives at their thicket, he discovers his mother is no longer with him. He wanders the forest calling for her, but she does not answer. His father appears in front of him and tells Bambi "your mother can't be with you anymore," then leads him away. After his mother is killed by hunters, Bambi follows his father, the Great Prince of the Forest, to his den. The Great Prince asks Friend Owl to find a doe to raise Bambi, but Friend Owl points out that due to the harsh winter the does can barely care for themselves. The Great Prince has no choice but to look after Bambi until the spring. One morning, the Great Prince allows Bambi to accompany his friends Thumper and Flower to see the Groundhog, whose shadow will foretell if winter will end soon. While walking, Bambi tells Thumper that he and the Great Prince are "best pals," though Bambi has doubts about the Great Prince's affection. At the ceremony, the nervous Groundhog Brian Pimental is eventually coaxed out of his hole, only to be scared back in again by Ronno, an antagonistic fawn slightly older than Bambi. The other animals leave, and Bambi falls asleep while waiting for the Great Prince to return. He was sleeping until the Great Prince arrived. The next morning, the Great Prince tells Bambi to stay in the den where it's safe. Bambi is crestfallen, telling Thumper and Flower that he wants his father to see how brave he is. Bambi, Thumper and Flower practice being brave while walking through the forest until they come to a log guarded by a grumpy porcupine. Bambi and Phineas attempts to be brave and confronts the porcupine, resulting in quills in Phineas' and Bambi's rear. As Thumper pulls the quills out, Bambi and Phineas yelps in pain, alerting the nearby Faline and Ronno. Romeo and Bambi accidentally headbutts Ronno which causes Ronno to furiously chase him. In desperation, Bambi leaps over a large chasm. The Great Prince arrives and criticizes Bambi for not staying at the den, but admits he is impressed that Bambi made the jump. Bambi tells Thumper that the Great Prince has been standing around and contemplating a lot. After some encouragement from Thumper, Bambi asks the Great Prince about his duties as Prince and bonds with him over the conversation. One morning as Bambi and the Great Prince play, Friend Owl arrives with Mena, the doe he has found to be Bambi's new mother. The Great Prince now seemingly regrets the decision to pass on his parenting duties, but resolves to do so despite Bambi's protestations. On the way to his new home, Ronno appears and taunts Bambi. Bambi is enraged when Ronno says that the Great Prince never cared about him, and Bambi turns and whacks Ronno in the side. Ronno retaliates and a fight occurs, causing Mena to rush over to Bambi. Bambi is forced down by Ronno, but before the older fawn can pin him down, Bambi gets back up and runs to the outside. Ronno turns around and both fawns collide heads, similar to the fight in the first film. Bambi sees Mena rushing over and quickly headbutts Ronno's chest, forcing him back into a bush. Mena runs over to Bambi and worries over him. However, Ronno, furious that Bambi beat him, charges at Bambi and forces his antlers into Bambi's side, badly hurting him and causing Mena to stumble backwards into a hunter's trap. Bambi stops fighting Ronno and both of them turn to Mena, watching as she tries to free herself, though also alerting the nearby Man's dogs. As the hunting dogs approach, Ronno runs and Bambi does too at first, but decides to be brave instead and distract the dogs. With some help from Thumper and Flower, Bambi manages to drive off all of the dogs. The Great Prince arrives and is pleased with his son, but as Bambi goes to meet him, the cliff crumbles beneath him. Phineas then tried to save Bambi, but it failed and the two end up falling. The Great Prince finds Phineas and Bambi's seemingly lifeless body at the bottom of the cliff and nuzzles him, crying. Bambi wakes up and father and son share a poignant moment. Phineas woke up too. He was safe A while later, Thumper tells the exaggerated story of how Bambi defeated the dogs. Bambi arrives, now with a pair of antlers starting to grow in and without his spots. The porcupine pricks Bambi's legs with his quills, causing Bambi to leap forward and accidentally kiss Faline. Ronno arrives and swears revenge, but steps on a turtle and is bitten on the nose, making him run away, screaming for his mother. Bambi leaves as his father is calling him. The Great Prince takes Bambi to a forest glade, saying that this was the place where he first met Bambi's mother. Bambi asks what the Great Prince was like when he was Bambi's age, and the Great Prince says that he was a lot like Bambi. In the spring, an adult Bambi is reunited with Thumper and Flower as the animals around them begin pairing up with mates. Though they resolve not to be "twitterpated" like the other animals in love, Thumper and Flower each leave with newly found mates. Bambi is disgusted, until he runs into Faline and they become a couple. As they happily dance and flirt through the woods, another buck, Ronno, appears who tries to force Faline to go with him. Though he initially struggles, Bambi's rage gives him the strength to defeat Ronno and push him off a cliff and into a river below. That night, Bambi is awoken by the smell of smoke. His father explains that Man is in the forest and they must flee. Bambi goes back to search for Faline, but she is being chased by hunting dogs. Bambi finds her in time and fights off the dogs, allowing Faline to escape. With Faline safe, Bambi runs but is shot as he leaps over a ravine. The Great Prince finds him there and urges him back to his feet. Together, they escape the forest fire and go to a small island in a lake where the other animals, including Faline, have taken refuge. At the end of the film, Faline gives birth to twin fawns, Bambi stands watch on the large hill, and the Great Prince silently turns and walks away. Trivia *Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet are guest stars in the film. *The movie was combined in both films. *The movie was originally going to be split in two half, but the movie was combined because of Scroopfan2312311's movie, whom was called SpongeBob, Simba, and friends Meet Bambi Full Story. Category:Zachary Baker